Cry With Me
by Snickerpoodle
Summary: Lesson learned, when the world seems like it's on your shoulders, best not to push the people who are trying to help, more important, people you love, away.


I'm new to this Harry Potter stuff so be gentle. ;) And if there are mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. And comments/reviews are heaven.

Also, Fred dying is one of the most tragic things I have ever heard.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story, just the plot. All the rest belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling.

* * *

A week had past since the battle with Voldemort ended, though it was as if the _aftertaste _was still fresh. At The Burrow, the remaining members of the Weasley family along with friends were found grieving over the ones who lost their lives through out the entire struggle against the dark arts.

Cedric. Dumbledore. Lupin. Tonks. Snape. _Fred._

And speaking of Fred, his twin was currently at the far end of the room, sulking. He hadn't eaten anything or spoken to anyone through out the entire week. He had been feeling so incomplete since he lost his colleague, his brother...

"My best friend."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, who were currently watching Teddy Lupin faintly heard what their son, practically, chocked up, and felt as if their heart was breaking into two. Though they both knew that they had to stay strong. Stay strong for Teddy, for their family, for their friends, and for everyone else. But, oh, was it hard.

In the kitchen were Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny.

Bill and his wife were sitting on the dining table with Percy and Charlie, all of them with blood shot eyes.

Ginny and Harry were on the floor, sitting side-by-side, Ginny resting her head on her knees, and Harry leaning on the wall. Both looked dreadful.

Outside sitting on the porch were Ron and Hermione, her head on Ron's right shoulder.

"This sucks" Ron said, startling Hermione. It had been his first words in a week, so it was quite a shock, "Don't it, 'Mione?"

"Sure does," she replied. She then removed her head from Ron's shoulder, and then, as if on cue, Ron laid down on the wooden boards, his hands beneath his head. Hermione laid next to him, soon after.

They looked into each other's eyes, but, unfortunately, the gorgeous depth of Ron's eyes was gone. Or at least that was Hermione thought. It was as if the life of his eyes were completely gone.

"By the way, it's nice to hear your voice again," Hermione said, trying to lighten up the moment. "A few more days of silence could make me go bazzerk!" she continued with a giggle.

Sadly, her efforts to cheer Ron up were pretty much useless. He merely shrugged it off.

It had been going on for a while now. She tries to say something to cheer him up, he just ignores her and such. Hermione understood, though. It must be hard for him to loose a loved one. Especially someone like Fred. Still, the guilt of not being able to help stung. So why not just leave? Yes, leave. It'd be better for Ron. It'd be better for both of them.

"Listen Ron," Hermione said as she began to get up. "I know you want to be alone at the moment, and I, too, know that I'm not really helping you cope with this as much as I want to."

Ron just looked at her with the ever-so-familiar look of lack of understanding that Hermione knew very well.

"What I'm trying to say is, that maybe I should just leave you alone and check on you later."

Just as she was about to enter the strangely shaped house, Ron grabbed a hold of her wrist and said, "What's gotten into you? Have you gone mental or something?"

Hermione was in shock. How dare he talk to her like that, especially since she was trying to help him! "I beg your pardon?!"

Both nearly jumped when they heard the door close behind them. Apparently, their voices were louder than they thought.

"'Mione, where the bloody hell are you going?" Ron asked.

A faint, 'Language, Ronald," was heard behind the door. Great, Ron thought, Mum's listening.

"Back inside," Hermione was able to say, "I just thought that, you know, it would be better, better, if I left, you, alone, alone for a, little bit." The hell, Hermione thought, I'm stuttering! I never stutter!

"Well, you thought wrong. Really wrong!"

Woah, Hermione thought.

"Listen Hermione, I know I can be such an idiot sometimes---"

"Most of the time," Hermione corrected.

"Fine, most of the time, I'm such an idiot, especially now for pushing you away, but please bear with me. Fred..." Hermione completely regretted deciding to leave, for the second Ron mentioned Fred's name, tears again formed at the farthest corner of his eyes.

"You see, Fred..." Ron started to continue, "Fred was... just... awesome, and I know there are more adjectives to describe him but awesome is all I can think of right now..." That was it, his breaking point. Ron let those tears he had been holding finally fall freely onto his face.

"Oh, Ron, I didn't mean to..."

"Yes, I know," Ron reassured her. "But you know what? Whenever I lose it thinking about Fred or anyone again, I don't want you to give in to my insensitivity, 'Mione. I want you to just cry with me. I mean, you've put up with my insensitivity before, why stop now?

Be with me through out everything, like I will be, with you."

"Promise?"

"What?"

"Do you promise to be with me through everything, Ronald Weasly?" Hermione asked once more extending her pinky.

Ron took her pinky into his own and said "Promise."

And then, unexpectedly, they kissed, again. But with much more heat and passion.

When they finally broke apart, and when Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, she was sure that the life in them, had gone back.


End file.
